The present invention relates generally to a wearable computing system and, more specifically, to a wearable computing system that provides temporal feedback to the wearer.
Wearable computing systems, such as wrist watches, bands, jewelry and the like, provide the wearer with access to information and the ability to communicate with other computing devices such as mobile devices, laptop computers and computer networks. Some devices, such as cell phones for example, provide notifications to the user to indicate when new information, such as an incoming phone call or new e-mail message, has been received. These indications may be in the form of a discrete alarm, such as a vibration for example, that allows the device to notify the user without alerting nearby persons.